1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of large scale afforestation.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Conventionally, for afforestation, shoots or saplings are placed in the area be afforested and these are tended until they reach a stage which allows the saplings to be left to themselves. With such regions to be afforested which are of large scale it is further usual to provide firebreaks in order to counter the danger of the spread of fires. Thereby, to provide these firebreaks in a simple grid pattern suggests itself, at least when the structure of the terrain of the region to be afforested permits this. These also require considerable, and thereby costly, care and attention.
In particular in developing countries, underdeveloped regions and in regions which tend towards becoming steppe-like or desert-like, afforestation is associated with considerable costs. The landowner, who is in most cases the public authorities, is not always in a position to make available the means needed for this over an extended period of time.
From this starting point, the object of the present invention is so to modify the known method that the success of the afforestation work can be ensured with a greater probability.
The object is achieved by means of the measures indicated in claim 1.
It is advantageous to further develop the method by means of the features of claim 2.